Demons-The first half
by Yasha-ryu
Summary: ok, this is a A/U fic with the Z gang as demon hunters who get tangled up in a half demon's family issues and maybe even some emtionial stuff in there as well! Yasha-ryu ^.^hehe!
1. Default Chapter

It was just another normal day for the Trunks and Gohan

It was just another normal day for the Trunks and Gohan. Except Trunks was making a mental note never to go on another business trip with his father, it was extremely boring waiting for them to find someone good enough for their circle. The only thing that was good was they got a call about a demon city only a few miles from the city they were staying in. They were now hanging out at the local graveyard; they had got a tip that there was a gang of vampires or demons that hung out here. You see, many people don't believe in this kind of stuff, you know the whole vampire, werewolves, demon and killing the undead stuff. But it was all true, that was why both him and his partner have been seating out here all week. Gohan jerked his head to one direction, making Trunks stop talking, seeing how Gohan just zoned him out a few hours ago, Trunks didn't mind. "Shh." Gohan pointed to a bush in front of a tree only a few meters away. Trunks studied the area in which Gohan had indicated, soon enough, he too heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Even from their advantage in an old oak tree in the middle of the cemetery, they couldn't see anything in the bush. "I'm going to go check." Gohan whispered to Trunks as he pulled out his sword, Trunks himself preferred guns to any thing. So, he pulled out his own 12-shot magnums. 

Gohan jumped out of the tree like a cat, it helped being a Saiya-jin man. The Saiya-jins were an elite group of men and women that made tracking down demons their job, and boy did he love his job. As soon as Gohan was close to the bush he looked back to the tree to see Trunks was backing him up, then when he got over brush, out of almost no where a girl upper cutted him, sending him back a few steps. Even though it didn't hurt much, Gohan was surprise to find a girl in there, she was shorter than him, about 5'0, with blue eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, that hung all the way down to the middle of her back. She wore a lose T-shirt and baggy pants and then he noticed knuckle gloves, which meant she was a serious hand to hand fighter. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Gohan asked, "I could ask you the same thing." Before Gohan could answer there was some sort of talking/ growling coming from just beyond the graveyards. The girl cursed and jumped into the tree behind her. Gohan soon followed. 

"Names Son Gohan, Saiya-jin man, level A." "Names, Mizu Rakku, you don't need to know more."


	2. The first half

It was just another normal day for the Trunks and Gohan 

It was just another normal day for the Trunks and Gohan. Except Trunks was making a mental note never to go on another business trip with his father, it was extremely boring waiting for them to find someone good enough for their circle. The only thing that was good was they got a call about a demon city only a few miles from the city they were staying in. They were now hanging out at the local graveyard; they had got a tip that there was a gang of vampires or demons that hung out here. You see, many people don't believe in this kind of stuff, you know the whole vampire, werewolves, demon and killing the undead stuff. But it was all true, that was why both him and his partner have been seating out here all week. Gohan jerked his head to one direction, making Trunks stop talking, seeing how Gohan just zoned him out a few hours ago, Trunks didn't mind. "Shh." Gohan pointed to a bush in front of a tree only a few meters away. Trunks studied the area in which Gohan had indicated, soon enough, he too heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Even from their advantage in an old oak tree in the middle of the cemetery, they couldn't see anything in the bush. "I'm going to go check." Gohan whispered to Trunks as he pulled out his sword, Trunks himself preferred guns to any thing. So, he pulled out his own 12-shot magnums. 

Gohan jumped out of the tree like a cat, it helped being a Saiya-jin man. The Saiya-jins were an elite group of men and women that made tracking down demons their job, and boy did he love his job. As soon as Gohan was close to the bush he looked back to the tree to see Trunks was backing him up, then when he got over brush, out of almost no where a girl upper cutted him, sending him back a few steps. Even though it didn't hurt much, Gohan was surprise to find a girl in there, she was shorter than him, about 5'0, with blue eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, that hung all the way down to the middle of her back. In her ears were 4 holes 3 silver and 1 gold. She wore a lose T-shirt and baggy pants and then he noticed knuckle with silver knuckles, which showed that she was a serious hand to hand fighter. "What is a girl like you doing in a cemetery in the middle of the night?" The girl smirked, "I could ask you the same thing." Gohan was about to replay but was stopped when she put a hand to her lips. She then jumped into the lowest branch of the tree Gohan soon followed. 

"Names Son Gohan, Saiya-jin man, level A." "Names, Mizu Rakku, you don't need to know more." "Oh, but I do." Rakku was more or likely to make a come-back but was stopped when she saw a bunch of blood demons came into view. Oh how she hated blood demons, they feed off the blood of the dead, and could suck a human her size dry in seconds. As soon as they were right under her tree, she jumped down, hitting two demons in the process. See all it took to kill anything was a bad enough cut or wound with silver. That guy, Gohan, and some other guy that jumped down soon after her from another tree, he was shooting everywhere, both killing the most demons they could. The guy with guns was good, put not as good as her 'Pu'. They cut, shot, and punched all the demons they could, but Rakku had forgotten one little thing. Blood demons don't kill easy, and by the looks of it, so did the two men. All three of them soon found themselves in a corner. The other guy that had the guns, looked like he was out of ammo and had drawn two silver daggers. 

Rakku saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, then recognized it as a motorcycle. It was 'Pu'! Then it hit her, "Hit the ground!" She yelled at the two men, as she did so herself. Trunks didn't get why she yelled that, but soon did, coming strait for them was a motorcycle and a very pissed off looking person on it. The motorcycle skidded to a stop right in front (AN: or back) of the demons. The person, pulled out two semi-automatic machine guns and started to shot. By this time, all three were on the ground. Then, by the time the guns had stopped there were demon bodies every where. Trunks then stood up and brushed himself off, and was about to thank the person that helped them, when he was face to face with a handgun. He looked over at Gohan, but he was seeing the same thing. "Rakku, get behind me." The owner of the guns turned out to be the rider of the bike. She was taller than the Rakku girl, but was still shorter than him, about by a head, 'bout 5'4. She had dark brown hair with blonde streaks that was in a high ponytail and fell to her knees, and long bangs that fell over her dark blue eyes. She was wearing your basic biker clothes, almost see through white tank top with a leather jacket over it, tight blue jeans, army boots and biker gloves. Gohan also noticed gunhulsters around her waist and he counted 12 holes in her ears, 6 silver skulls and the other 6 gold skulls, he still didn't get the thing with the skulls (AN: It is possible to have that many. I have 7 and more to come!). She had a dark and commanding look about her. The girl Rakku almost immediately went behind her. "Pu please don't kill them. They were helping me." "Rakku, when I got here all three of you were backed up against the wall." Then she semi looked back at the girl, never keeping her eyes off Trunks and Gohan, "And I thought I told you not to come to this job, blood demons are major business sis." Rakku gave her cutest smile a girl her age could give. 'Pu' looked at her than back at the guys. She sighed in defeat as she lowered her guns. 

"Thanks." Gohan said, sighing with relief. "Names Son Gohan, Saiya-jin man, level A, nice to meet you." Gohan said outing out his hand. 'Pu' took it, "Pu, they're Saiya-jin men, can you believe it?" "Names Hono'o Buta, you can call me Pu." She said offering Trunks her hand, "Brief Trunks, also Saiya-jin man level A." He said shaking her hand, she squeezed a little, probably testing his strength, so he just smiled and squeezed back, finally she was satisfied and broke the shake. Pu just studied them for a minute, "So both Saiya-jin men, and if I'm right, by the names, you guys have some of the best father assassins in the world." They nodded, "Who might you working for?" Trunks asked Pu, "No one." Gohan frowned at her answer. "Then how can you afford that bike and those guns?" Pu sighed and took her coat off her shoulder, causing the men to blush a little, reveling a red skull. "I'm the 'Red Skull' first of the Shinigami daughters." This caused both guys to face fault, "NANI!!?" They both asked in unison.

They then found themselves looking back into the barrel of a handgun. "Now I really should kill you." Trunks and Gohan sweat dropped. "Pu, you really are bent on killing these guys aren't you?" "Rakku, they are Saiya-jin men, they might just get in our way. Plus they know who we are." "Hey our lips are sealed." They both said. Both men didn't want to die today.

Pu was about to say something else, when a blood-curdling scream interrupted her talking, "Kuso-nati, more blood demons." Did I forget to mention that blood demons knew when one of their kind died and they were always bent on revenge, and wasn't a pretty thing to be around when a blood demon got revenge. Pu put her guns away and headed to her bike, "Rakku lets go." "We should get going too Gohan." Rakku turned to the guys as she got on the bike; "You guys got some where to go?" They got into their own car, "Yah, but our hotel is in the direction of where that scream came from." Rakku looked to Pu. "No." "Please." "No." "Pleeeease." Rakku gave her a sad look. Pu rolled her eyes, "Fine." "Great! Gohan, Trunks follow us!" Pu revved her engine, and was soon going about 100 on a 30-mile street, but thanks to Trunks's tune-up, their car was able to keep up. Pu then pulled into an apartment building, parking her bike in the garage. When Rakku got off the bike, she looked a little shaken, "Pu, why do you always have to go so fast?" Pu shot a glare at her, "It's my bike, it's 1 in the morning I like the speed, you got a problem, you walk." "I'll take the bike." "That's what I thought," She turned to her bike, "Could you take them up, I think I revved the engine too much." "Sure, this way," Rakku said as she started walking to the stairs. "Would you like any help?" Trunks asked her, "No, I'm fine." Trunks just shrugged, and followed his friend up stairs. "Man, does that girl every smile?" Gohan asked Rakku, "Only when she's killing." Was Rakku's replay as she unlocked the door. They looked around the apartment; they could see a living room/ dinning room. A couch, a large kitchen and two doors that looked like they went to bedrooms. 

Rakku pulled out the couch, which became a bed; "One of you can sleep out here and one Pu's room, it's the second one." Trunks looked a little worried, "Do you think she'll mind?" "Nah, I'll tell her you're in there, she might not even be back tonight since she started working on her bike. She'll be out there for a few days." Trunks shrugged, "OK, I guess I'll take her room." Trunks dragged himself to the room, he opened the door to be meet with a very blue room. The walls were painted blue and the dresser, desk and bed were all blue. He also saw a door that went into a bathroom. 'Why the hell not? At least it's not messy or pink.' With that last thought, he pulled off his boots and coat, flopped down on the bed, and was soon asleep.

Pu grumbled as she walked up the flight of stairs to her apartment. She started looking at her engine and ended up giving it a tune-up. She started at 1 in the morning and it was now 7. She just looked forward to a nice long shower. When she walked in the door she walked right pass the couch and right into her room. Not needing to turn on her light, she knew where every thing was, what was the point? She then threw her jacket on the bed on her way to the bathroom, not noticing the bump in it. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as the water was warm, she stepped in and did her best to get the grease stains off her skin. After the water had gone cold she finally got out and wrapped a towel a round herself and went to get some clean clothes from her closet, when she heard a rustle behind her. Immediately grabbing her gun off the closet floor, she spun around to see the guy Trunks in her bed, she slipped on her silencer and shot the wall above his head, causing a piece of the wall to fall on his head. He just rolled over in his sleep, she knew who was responsible. "Rakku, your dead." With that she flung open her door, marched over to Rakku's room, and pounded on the door. A sleepy looking Rakku in PJs opened it. "Rakku, what is a guy doing in my room?" Pu kind of yelled this so she woke up Gohan and Trunks who now stood looking at her in her towel standing in the middle of the hall. They tried not to look but with her hair going down to her middle calves and perfectly shaping all of her curves and muscles it was a bit of a sight.

"Whoops did I fall asleep? I kind of lent him your bed, because you started working on your bike and I thought you wouldn't be back for a day or so, you know like last time." Pu just glared at her, eyebrow still twitching. "Rakku, last time I totally took apart my bike and put it back together, and I finished that yesterday. I also have not slept for 6 whole days, so I come home to MY bed and find some guy sleeping in it!" She yelled at her sister and had her gun pointed at Trunks, who was hiding behind the wall. "Pu don't blame him, I told him it was ok." Rakku made a sad face as if she was about to cry. Once more all Pu could do was sigh and put her gun down. Pu walked back to her room as Trunks back up slowly from the room and slammed the door. "Don't worry about her, she'll change, clean her guns, come out then go for a ride and come back." "That my sister, is were you are wrong. I'm hungry." Pu said as she came out of her room wearing the same thing, as yesterday, but her hair was in a braid. Rakku was about to say some thing when cut off, "These all totally different clothes, and no I will not change." 

"That's all I needed." With that, Rakku went into her own room to change, while Pu went into the kitchen. Gohan folded up the couch and both him and Trunks sat down and started to watch TV. Soon the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast could be smelt. "Breakfast!" Was what could be heard from the kitchen, just then the door was opened and two women ran to the table. "Great, we're starved." Said the girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Yah, we've been since you broke the stove." Replayed the girl with light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault I can't cook." Just then, the two girls looked at Gohan and Trunks. They jumped out of their chairs; the one with brown hair pulling out a sword and the one with black hair produced daggers from some where. 

"PU!" The black hared girl yelled with a little but of worry in her voice. Pu just walked out of the kitchen with plates in her hands, she set them on the table, "Chi, Usa, you can put those away, Rakku would hate you if you killed them, believe me I've tried." They relutly put their weapons away. "Trunks, Gohan come on its time to eat." Said Rakku as she bounced out of her room, then she saw Chi and Usa, "Hi guys, didn't hear you come in." Trunks and Gohan looked at the two new girls, the black hair, brown eyes one was wearing a long green skirt and light green pull over and a pair of sneakers to match her shirt. She was wearing 3 silver skull earring. The one with brown hair and eyes was wearing an aqua blue short skirt and the same color tank top and of course matching high-heel dress shoes, she had 2 silver earrings a 1 gold skull. "Guys these are my other sisters, the green one is Neko Chi, or Chi and the blue one is Usagi Fuu, or Usa. Chi, Usa, lavender-boy is Trunks and the other funny looking one is Gohan." By the end of this, Pu had every one glaring at her. She just shrugged, "I'll I do is cook and shoot, I don't introduce." Then Trunks then noticed there was a door that lead to a balcony over by the table, which gave a great view of the city, he never noticed how far up they were. 

With that, every one sat at the table, except Pu who went to the counter and ate on a stool. "Why does she eat over there, there is plenty room over here." Gohan asked Rakku; "Over there she can see out the window and practically all town, if you didn't notice we are on the 29th floor." "Yah, she looks over us too much." Put in Chi between bites. "Yup she may seem cold hearted but she really is nice." Usa whispered under her breath. "But don't tell her we said that, or she might shot us." Chi laughed. 

The rest of the conversation was of them talking about how and why they were here. Chi showed them her green skull on her leg and told them who she was the 'Green skull' the second of the Shinigami daughters. Then Usa showed them her yellow skull on her neck, and told them that she is the 'Yellow Skull' the third of the Shinigami daughters. "If rumors are right you all have different weapons, right?" Gohan asked, pointing to Usa's sword. "Yah, I'm sword, Chi is daggers, Rakku is hand to hand and of course Pu is gun, but she's good at every thing. She trained us you know!" The boys found out that they were all 1 year apart except for Pu who was born 3 years from all of them making her 21, Chi 18, Usa 17 and Rakku 16. The girls found out that Trunks was 21and Gohan was 20. And that they were here on a business trip with their fathers, who were the leaders of the Saiya-jin men, which made Trunks and Gohan some of the strongest men in the world. But what really interested the girls was that their father were here looking for potential fighters. Trunks was thinking about bringing up the fact that they should meet their parents, but thought against it.

"Who are your parents?" Asked Gohan. "You'll have to ask Pu that, we were all too young to remember. But she won't tell you, she doesn't like to, it hurts her too much so we never ask her." Rakku said with a little sadness in her voice. The guys looked over to Pu who was now standing by the window looking out at the street as if ignoring them. "She always takes so good care of us, we never ask, cause we don't like to see her get hurt." All the girls nodded at Chi's statement.

Then the phone rang, Pu picked it up. "Hono'o here…… yes…… when….. ok I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Pu hung up the phone and started for the door. "Mangle pups were spotted around the mall. Any one care to join me?" They all stood up and left after her. Instead of heading for her bike, Pu went for a car not far away. She got in the drivers seat and started the car just as they all got in. The car was an SUV so they all fit in it pretty easily. The guys soon found out that Pu was a very, very aggressive driver. Nearly hitting two cars, she sped down the roads. They were all glad when they reached the mall. Here every one was running around like there was no tomorrow. "Lets go!" Yelled Usa as she ran into the front door of the mall, followed by Chi and Rakku. Pu just walked in followed by Trunks and then Gohan, all shaking their heads.

When they got inside most every thing was all ready smashed up, but they couldn't tell if it was from the giant demon dogs or the three very hyper looking girls that were cutting them to bits. "That was fun." Commented Chi as they walked back over to the three. "Yah, nothing like a good stretch in the morning." Replied Usa. Trunks and Gohan just gaped at the work before them. There were 15 Mangle pups, all pilled up nice and neat in the middle of the walk way. The three sisters, who had a few cuts and bruises on them and were well... very dirty, finally reached them. "You didn't leave any for me." Pu commented. "Yes we did. We left you the mother." Rakku said as a very large very angry demon dog came running for them. "All right." Pu said as she pulled off her jacket and ran to meet the thing.

The other girls just sat on the floor and started to talk, while Gohan and Trunks just watched unbelievably as Pu wrestled a demon dog, four time her size, to the ground. Then in no time she had a bullet in it's head. She walked back to them a smirk on her face. "Mangle dogs are always a good warm up. Now let's get out of here before any cops come." The men just stood and watched as they got up and left like it was nothing. Pu looked back at them, "Well, are you coming or do you feel like getting arrested today. The cells here aren't very friendly, I should know." They shook it off and followed them back to the car. "Ok, next stop, auto shop." 

With that they took off from the mall to the auto shop, Trunks and Gohan both hanging on for their dear lives. Gohan looked over at the girl's sitting next to him, they seemed too relaxed. Rakku smiled at Gohan's uncomfortable position, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon." "Not even Vegeta drives this bad." "But I consider my driving quite good, for the speed that is." Pu said as she pulled into an auto shop driveway. 

"This should be interesting, come on Usa, you don't want to miss your Romeo, do you?" Usa blushed and followed Pu into the building. "Romeo?" Trunks asked. "Well you see there is this guy Zach that works here, that she kind of as a crush on. It quite funny, the guy has no clue." Chi giggled at the thought of her sister 

"What is she doing in there?" "Ether collecting her last pay-check or getting info on you two. And since she is coming out with a little white envelope, it looks like money." Chi then turned to Rakku, "You know what that means?" Rakku nodded her head, "Cookies! Pu makes the best monster cookies in the whole universe, but only after pay-checks." 

When Pu got back to the car, Usa had hearts in her eyes and Chi and Rakku were going crazy over explaining the cookies to the guys. Pu tossed the envelope in Chi's lap, "500 for mangles this morning, 2000 for demons last night, and 1500 for last weeks jobs. That makes 4000 yen total count please." Chi was already filling through the money, "It's all here."

With that Pu took off for their lovely apartment, stopping at the store on the way there. The trip up to the room, was nothing more than three kids acting like brats to their mother with two helpless men stuck in the elevator with them. When finally got to the room, the guys were more than happy to set down the groceries and have a sit on the couch.

Every one sat down by the couch and were soon just talking, that is except Pu. After starting the cookies she sat down on her stool, Trunks watching her the whole time. She finally stood up and walked to the window. "This doesn't look good." Pu said all of a sudden. "What is it Pu?" asked Usa, all of them going to the window to stand beside her. "See those 4 men down there? They have been standing there for a few minutes now." They all looked down at the four men with large trench coats and sunglasses on. "We should go check them out, might be vampires." Pointed out Gohan. "You know I'd love to Gohan but I'm out of ammo." This caused a laugh from three of four girls and the fourth one to smirk. "This shows that you don't know our Pu." "Follow me." Pu said before heading to her room, not noticing that the men on the street saw her in the window.

When they got to her room she turned on her light and pressed a button on the wall next to it. Then what happened next surprised the guys, two of her walls turned mechanically to revel walls of guns, ammo, daggers, swords and sheaths. "This is why my room is blue, can't see any crack on the walls to show off secret places and it isn't as suspicious as black." Pu walked to the wall and picked up two handguns, loaded them and put them in her holsters at her side. She then equipped her self with a shotgun with sawed off barrel, and dessert eagle,. She then turned to the group loading an ak-47; "Do any of you got a problem with my obsession?" Pu asked the group, and when every one shook their heads, she unloaded the gun. "Good." And with that, Pu left the room. Trunks just grabbed a couple of rounds for his own guns and followed her out. Gohan grabbed a sword sheath for his sword, followed Trunks out, and was soon followed by Rakku, Chi and Usa, all smiling for their own reasons.

Pu was making her way down the stairs when she heard Trunks run up beside her. "By what I heard this morning you really help this family." She didn't answer. "So, can I ask you who your father was?" "Sure, but I might not answer." Trunks heard the rest of the group start down the stairs. "So? Are you gonna talk." She looked at him, oh those deep blue eyes, they held so many secrets, secrets that he wanted to know (AN: I do believe some one is falling in love). "My father," She paused, "He was a bastard, putting it lightly. He raised me as a killer of both those who are dead or not. Then he tries to raise my sisters, becomes a demon, tries to kill them, so I kill him. He did it on his own too, becoming a demon by choice. Just to test me, he didn't have too. That was the worst part of my life, to kill my own father. After that, I promised I would let nothing happen to my sisters. So I trained them, just like my father did me, so if I ever died, then they could live on their own. But they wouldn't have to kill any one they loved." Trunks could have sworn he saw a tear, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. 

They were in the main level and waiting for the other people, when the men from the street came in. They saw Trunks and started walking over to him. The tallest of the men took off his sunglasses to revel laughing eyes. "Goku!" Trunks yelled as he hugged the man. The other three took off their glasses as well. One was a short man with black hair and eyes, the other two looked the same, tall with blonde hair and green eyes, twins, "And I see you brought father, Genoa and Veneer as well." Trunks walked them over to Pu. "Trunks it looks like you got a girl friend." Said Goku after Trunks introduced Pu. "Sir please I wouldn't want to hurt you." Goku looked at her weird but then laughed all the same. "What could you do? Your just a small little girl!" Vegeta stuck his hand out anyway, Pu took it and squeezed his hand so it left a small bruise, "More than you can imagine." 

"You got a license for all those guns you got?" Asked a curious Genoa, noticing the guns at her sides while he shook her hand. "No." Pu replied with a smirk, that just got a laugh out of him. "So who do you work for, to have all those guns, I mean." Asked Veneer as she shook his hand. "No one. I'm my own employer." "How is that possible?" Asked Vegeta, "You have to get the money some where." "I'm a sharp shooter." This caused a laugh from Vegeta, "You? You probably couldn't even hold the damn thing straight." Before Trunks could stop her, she pulled out a handgun and silencer, because were she came from those were fighting words. Then once more, before any one could stop her, she had a gun pointed at Vegeta's head. He didn't believe her, so she would show him. She moved the gun away from his head, to every ones relief, and decided the hat off the moving guys' head would be more fun. "Hat to far wall, middle tile." Was all she said before shooting. And sure enough off came the guy's hat, and the bullet kept going till it hit the middle of the tile on the pillar.

"Believe me now?" Pu said, before putting her gun away. "Miss Buta, I really wish you wouldn't shot in the building. It's bad for my business." Said the manager, or that was who looked like. "Sorry Mr. Regal, you can add that to my rent." "It's all ready there." Veneer looked at her, "Buta? You wouldn't happen to be Hono'o Buta, would you?" "The one and only." Goku looked wide eyed at her. "You mean like in the Red Skull, eldest Shinigami daughter, Hono'o Buta?" She looked at him sideways. "You catch on quickly, don't'cha," She looked up the stairs, "Why aren't they down here yet?" 

Pu walked to the stairs, and looked up, "Maybe they are in the garage." Goku bent down and whispered in Vegeta's ear, "Maybe we can take her into the circle, she seems to be just what we're looking for!" 

Pu started to walk to the garage, Trunks followed then by all the guys still shocked at her real appearance. When they reached the parking garage, there was a nasty smell, like dry blood. At the first smell of this, Pu took of her jacket, reveling all her guns. "Pu, what's wrong?" Trunks asked her, pulling out his own guns. "Can't you smell it? The suffering, the death, the blood?" She walked over to her bike and saw that there was a note on it. 'Revenge' was what she read. "No." She dropped the note as laughing filled the air. "Show your selves!" Pu yelled drawing her two handguns. Almost immediately blood demons were every where. And as soon as he the guys realized what was happening, she started shooting. The men followed her as well; Goku and Vegeta with silver axes, Gerona and Veneer with swords. 

It took no time destroying all the fighters of the blood demons, but then came their mage. It threw a blast at them, it missed, but to its bad, the blast hit Pu's bike. She spun back around from looking at her bike to the mage, her eyes filled with what looked too much like rage for Trunks's liking. She started shooting every thing she had left. When she ran out of ammo, She dropped her guns and ran at the demons, punching it in the face, this sent it to the ground. She then took out a dagger a stabbed in the heart, dusting it. She just walked back to the men who were all looking at her in a weird way, "No one messes with my bike and gets away with it." They made their way back up the stairs, all of them bruised and bloody. 

Half way up the stairs, they ran into a semi-knocked out Gohan and had to drag him upstairs. As soon as they were back up to Pu's apartment, she found one large first aid kit, "Like I said, I'm a Shinigami sister." Pu said as they looked at her funny. She just went into her room and came out with an arm full of guns and ammo. "What do you think your doing?" "Going to save my family." She said, never taking her eyes off of her guns. "You can't go now, your way to hurt I just saw the huge cut on your side." Trunks said poking her side, but she didn't flinch. Trunks then looked down and saw no wound, only a scar. "What the hell?!" She looked him start in the eye, which wasn't hard to do, seeing their faces were only a few inches away. "Ok so maybe I wasn't telling you the whole truth about my father. He was part demon and when we were fighting he got a piece and I got some of his blood. So I'm part demon and that part of me heals faster than the normal human would." 

Goku scratched his head, "So you got some powers or some thing?" She looked at him, "They're limited, but yes I do." With that she loaded her last gun, put a sword on her back and started out the door. "Then I'm coming with you." Trunks replied picking up some ammo and a few guns. "Hell, then you can't leave us out." Said Goku as he fixed his last wound.

"Your lives. You got a car? Mine was destroyed down there." This caused a laugh from Vegeta; "I'm driving." This caused the other men to face fault; "Here we go again." Said Goku shaking his head, Trunks looked at Pu, "His car only carries 4, we could probably fit one more in there, but your bike got destroyed." Pu just smirked at him, "Who said any thing about taking that one. I always have an extra. Come on you can ride with me." With that Pu threw on her jacket and headed down to the blood soaked garage. She went pass her blown up bike and to the wall, where she pushed a button. Then the wall rotated to revel a blue flame bike, Vegeta whistled, and went over to look at it. "Where did you get this women? It looks like it runs great." "That's because it does. And for where I got it…" She started it, pulling her braid in front of her arm, "I made it. Come on I'll show you were they went." With that Trunks jumped on, "You might want to hold on boy." Vegeta said with a smirk, Trunks gulped, when his father said hold on it meant hold on for your dear life.

With that she revved the engine and headed out the garage, waiting at the entrance. "We don't have all day." Said Vegeta with a smirk as climbed into the driver's side of his newly tuned, blue, 120-horse power, Ferrari. As soon as the other men were in the car, they immediately put on seat belts and Vegeta was off. Pu headed to the graveyard where they fought last night. Although she was going, at least 120 mph Vegeta was right behind her. "Shouldn't you be warring a helmet?" "No, it messes with the hair." With that she sped up, causeing the bike to do a wheelie. She kind of enjoyed having Trunks holding her waist like he would never live to see tomorrow. 

"That's my type of girl." Said Vegeta as he watched Trunks ask her some thing. She smirked, replayed some thing then sped up causing her bike to do a wheelie. He got weird looks from the other men, as they watched her go in to a near by graveyard and followed her, Goku relieved that they were able to slow down. 

Finally slowing down, Pu pulled in to the graveyard they were at the night before. She stopped her bike right by a hill and got off, but not after having to detach Trunks from her. She looked over the hill and she was right. There were hundreds of demons and a few mages and right in the middle of them were her sisters, tied up and looking scared to death. She looked behind her and saw every one was there, then back to the demons, to find them not there. "What the hell?" Pu said as she sprang up. They followed her up, "Where did they go?" She said looking around, trying to find some thing. 

Trunks followed behind her. She just kept walking to the middle of the graveyard. "Interesting." He heard her say, "What?" Trunks asked as he came up behind her. She pointed to the ground; there was a black swirling portal. He turned to the other men, "Come over here." Pu kicked a rock at the hole, it fell right threw. "Portal of the dead." Said Vegeta, coming up behind them. "What's that?" Asked Goku, coming from behind Vegeta. "It's a portal that connects the realm of the dead, you know, your vampires, werewolves and demons, to a different world, or in our case this world. It stays open for a few minutes after the lord of the demons opens it. This is where they took my family." Explained Pu has she narrowed her eyes at the portal. "You actually going to go? To the realm of the dead." Pu looked Trunks straight in the eye. "They have my family, my sisters, my life. If I don't go then I can say bye to every thing I've worked to protect, the reason I have to live is there. I'm going and if you try to stop me I'll put a cap in your ass so fast." Trunks just stared at her, "I was never going to stop you," He just smiled at her as she jumped in the hole, and was about to follow her when his fathers hand held him back. I others got the hint and jumped though. "You know your playing with fire right?" "Yeah and it's a very beautiful fire." Vegeta just shook his head. "You might want to let the fire die before getting too close. Now they all must be waiting for us, boy." With this, Vegeta jumped through the portal, then followed by Trunks.

Goku was sitting on a rock waiting for Trunks and Vegeta to come through the portal. The Pu girl got impatient and said she was going to explore the area. Goku looked around him, the terrain looked just like a ruin of a city, crashed buildings and pavement everywhere, it was like some one just dropped a bomb on the town. Just then, he saw the girl come running back to where he was sitting with Genoa and Veneer. "Have they come through yet?" Pu asked them. Goku shook his head, but was soon stopped by weight on his head. "OUCH! THAT HURT!" He yelled at the two men who were now in front of him. "Took you long enough. Come on lets go." 

Goku didn't totally trust this girl. First, they learn she is a great shot, then she is a trained assassin, and finally she was half demon. Did this girl have any more secrets that she didn't want to tell them? If so what were they?

Pu knew the guy Goku was wanting some thing from her, but what? Why was he just looking at her? This was no time to worry about that, she had a need to kill, kill the bastard who thought they could steal her family. "Come on, you need to go faster." She yelled at them, while speeding up to a fast sprit herself." Trunks caught up with her, "How do you know where we are going?" "I scoped the area out before you came through." Pu replayed, never taking her eyes off the road before them. Just as she thought, as soon as they rounded the corner there was a huge castle. "There is where we can get in." She pointed at the large front door. "Shouldn't we find some side door or some thing?" Goku asked, Pu looked at him, frowning. "There isn't any time. Plus there is only 4 guards, and the way I think is that, that if we just head straight we'll find the throne room, where my sisters might be. Demons are stupid like that." Goku just shrugged, "Should we at least split up if there is a different way?" Asked Genoa. "That would be a good idea, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." With that, they headed to the door, Pu taking out 2 of the guards and Trunks the other two. "OK! Let's get going!" Yelled Trunks as he followed Pu into a sprint.

They kept running down the halls when Vegeta broke the silence, "It strange, there are no guards." Every one had noticed this but never considered it. Pu then stopped, "Damn it!" She yelled. They now stood in front of a three way split. "Veneer, Genoa, take the left. Me, Vegeta and Gohan will take the right and Pu and Trunks can take middle." They all nodded at Goku, then headed their own ways. 

Pu and Trunks ran in silence. They never stopped running until they ran into a huge room. It was filled with tapestries, a large table, chairs, and a throne. And on that throne was a man, when he stood the man was at least as tall has Trunks, but was so far away, he couldn't tell, he had brown hair and dark blue eyes with a red in them. He was wearing street clothes but had a cape on over them, giving him a king figure. Trunks pulled out his guns and Pu did the same. "Come a little closer." He told them. "Where is my family?" Pu asked him, as she and Trunks started to walk to him, very slowly. He laughed a little and yelled some thing they didn't understand, then in came 6 blood demons all holding an arm of one of her sisters. "Let them go." He ordered the demons, and they let go. The girls ran to Pu and Trunks. "Usa, daggers are in my left jacket pocket, Chi, sword, Mizu gloves back right pocket." They all found their weapons and where ready to fight in a few minutes. 

The man laughed again, "Are the girlies going to fight me? By the way, I'm Lord Antam. King of the demon realm." Trunks saw Pu cringe a little at the name. "Pu?" He asked her. "Father." She whispered. Antam laughed. "I'm glad you remembered me." He raised his hand and wind came out of it, causeing every one but Pu to go flying back. Then a wall/ gate fell around them. Pu took off her guns and coat and slid them back to Trunks "You'll need those more than me." Trunks looked confused until monsters started coming into the small area. The girls wasted no time in starting to destroy them, this is why they were considered the strongest women in the world. Even Rakku had a look of death on her face, as she took out a demon in one punch. Trunks turned to Pu, "Be careful." He said before going to into the fight, shooting all he had.

Pu just stared her father down. "I killed you." She said, "Not good enough." She smirked, "Your demons aren't going to win. I've trained them to kill, more than you did me." He just smirked back, "But you forget. This is the land of demons, I have a endless supply of them." This chased her to frown, "Then I'll just have to kill you then." Pu said as she charged him. He teleaported behind her, kicking her back, she turned around and punched him in the side. They both jumped back. He smiled, "You've trained." She smiled back, then ran at him. She managed to hit him in the face but he hit her right back. Then she got a kick to the head and he got an elbow in the stomach. Both jumped back and once more stared at each other. Pu wiped a bit of blood from her lip, then smirked, and charged him again. But once more he was too fast and ended up sinking a knee into her stomach. Then while she was detracted he kicked her in the face and back. She fell to the floor, holding her stomach and had one eye closed. 

"He's too fast for her." Said Usa as she killed another monster. They had been killing for a while, the monsters just kept coming back, and they were getting tired. Trunks looked at Pu, she was on her knees holding her stomach gasping for air, and her 'Father' was laughing at her. He really hated that guy. Pu stood up, he was too fast for her, and she needed the strength and so did her sisters. "You asked for this." Antam laughed, "What can you do?" He taunted her. She closed her eyes, "POWER OF COSMOS! POWER OF THE DEMON WITH IN ME! LIFE THAT IS ALL DARK AND EVIL! AWAKE! FOR THE SAKE OF MY BLOOD!" With that a red light surrounded her and blinded every one. Once it went away, Trunks saw a she-demon, or what looked like it hovering where Pu was. The demon was blood red with a female figure to it with wings and tail on its back. She was wearing what looked like shredded clothes. She had muscle and black hair with blonde streaks that fell below her feet and she smiled to revel two fangs. Trunks looked back at the girls, they all had wings and tails and were hovering a few inches off the ground, looking stunned themselves.

Pu smirked, she was hoping she wasn't going to do that but she needed to keep her sisters alive if anything. Antam just smiled at her, "I see you found your true power." She just smirked back and closed her eyes, "Power of blood and darkness, sword of my blood, come to the calling of your master!" Just as she finished those words, a blood red sword came to her hands out of a light that was forming in front of her, "If you forgot this is how I beat you last time, father." There was venom in her last word. "If that's the way you want to fight, Power of darkness, head your masters call, come froth in to the night!" With that a pure black sword came to Antam's hand and the two just stared each other down before flying start for the others throat. The swords clashed leaving a sound of metal on metal.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Veneer and Gerona finally decided to show up. They took one look and the four girls before starting to attack. "Stop!" Trunks yelled as tried to hold back a wolf/demon. "Father, those are the Shinigami sisters!" This caused all of the men to stop. Trunks pushed the demon down with his gun and ran over to them. "I don't know how, but Pu was able to release her demon half into herself and her sisters." The men looked to the fight between what looked like two demons. "Eyes front!" Vegeta yelled at every one as they were once more attacked by another wave of demons. This time, it didn't take them too long, thanks to the girls inhabited abilities and the help of the guys. 

Pu's fighting abilities were getting faster and stronger. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to me!" "You make it sound like I did a bad thing!" Pu lunged for once more.

~ Flashback mode ~

We see a Chibi Hono'o standing beside her father with five men starting to leave, "You'll find us when it's time." One of them said before they all vanished. The father fell to his knees, "Now child you must kill me now!" "I can't father." Chibi-Pu backed up. He looked at her, "What have I taught you? Kill me, I'll lose control and I'll kill you and I'll kill your family. Now do it before I turn into my demon." Chibi-Pu nodded and called upon her demon and sword, "Forgive me father." With that, she stabbed him in the back. "Thank you, my angel." He always called her that, even though she was part devil, he always called her his angel. And now those were his last words. He smiled at her, then disappeared.

Chibi-Pu turned back into a human and ran all the way home, never shedding a tear, and never looking back. When she reached home she found a Chibi-Chi on the couch, Chi looked over at her. "Where is daddy?" Pu looked at her, "Gone." "When is he coming back?" Pu looked at her sister, and barley was able to talk, "Never." Chi nodded and headed to her room. Pu just sank against the wall and started to cry. She knew she had to be strong for her sisters, but right now, she just needed to cry.

~*~ End Flash Back ~*~

Since then she had never cried, and now wasn't the time to start. She had to protect her sisters and Trunks, what were these strange feelings at the thought of him. She attacked him once more, putting the question in the back of her mind. Their swords met and now it was a battle of strength. Antam was getting ahead, but Pu added a push and they were both equal again. Then Pu started getting ahead, thanks to her advantage in the air. Antam was now on his knees, he broke and rolled away before she could hit him. "Why aren't you using your real power, daughter?" She smirked at him, "I don't need that to beat you." With that, she charged him again, sword in hand. They once more were in a battle of strength. She knew that she was stronger than he was and if he kept this up, she would win. "LIGHTING!" He yelled as lighting came down and hit Pu on the right shoulder. 

She felt like she was going to scream, but that would just detract her sisters from their fight. "Is that the way you want to play?" She put her sword away, and put her hands in front of her, "FIREBEAM!" With that, a swirl of flames shot for him, "LIGHTING CHAIN!" He shot a lighting chain to meet the fire. It was now a fight of will power. The beams started to go for Pu then for Antam. It never stayed going for one person. Suddenly Pu dropped the attack and teleaported right behind Antam, "FINAL FIRE SPIT!" He wasn't expecting this and was hit straight on. 

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, and anyone who heard it could tell it was not human. 'Please don't let that be Pu.' Chi thought silently. "Let's finish them!" Rakku yelled, "FINAL WATER BLAST!" "FINAL EARTH SHAKE!" "FINAL WIND RUSH!" They all yelled their attacks as water came from Rakku, the ground around Chi started to shake violently and high-speed winds came from Usa. This destroyed all the demons, and to their relief, none came back. Just as they destroyed them, Chi, Usa, and Rakku turned into their human selves, "No!" they yelled as they destroyed the gate and ran for Pu's limp body laying on the floor, also now in its human form. They knelt down by her, she smiled at them. She was bleeding from a major wound on her arm, and various cuts all over her body. "Pu, are you ok?" "Peachy, I told you I would be ok." She looked over to Trunks, "Glad your ok." Was her weak replay, then her smile turned to a frown as a wave of pain hit her, "You got to get out of here, the demon king was destroyed, this whole world will callopes." They didn't need to hear any more, Trunks picked up the bleeding Pu and started for the door.

The sisters were right after him, then Gohan, then his father and the rest. As soon as they were out of the castle, the ground started to shake and fall apart. "Don't just stare, keep going!" Yelled Usa. They all continued to run to the portal. As they jumped back threw, Trunks swore he heard Pu whisper 'Good-bye home, father.' Right then, she pasted out for good. He didn't quite get it but he didn't care right now she needed medical attention and fast. As soon as every one was at the car Chi and Usa took Pu's bike and the other's managed to fit in Vegeta's car. Trunks blushed as he put pressure on one of Pu's major wounds, her transformation left a few rips in her clothes. 

As soon as they got back to the apartment Trunks set Pu's down on the bed before her sisters kicked him out of the room. "It would be a shame if she were to die" Vegeta said as he sat on the couch. "And why is that, mister cold hearted?" Goku asked as he too sat on the couch. "She'd make a great daughter-in-law." This comment making Trunks blush. The room was silent, waiting for the news of their new friend.

About an hour later, her sisters come out. "She's going to OK, but she needs sleep. And knowing her, she'll be walking around tomorrow." Said Chi as they sat down at the table. Trunks and the others let out a sigh of relief. Rakku turned to them, "Do you guys want to stay here while she heals?" They looked to each other then nodded.

Pu couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. She sat up in bed and stood up, careful not to bump her injured arm. She opened her door, stepped over all the bodies, and made her way to the balcony. She had two things on her mind, the demon world and Trunks

Trunks couldn't sleep, he looked over at the clock, 12:00. He got up and walked over to the kitchen window. When he looked over, he saw Pu standing on the balcony with a long night skirt on. Trunks walked over to the balcony and stood by Pu, "So, what are you doing up?" She broke the silence. He looked over at her, "Could ask you the same thing." She looked over at him and smiled an actual smile. Then she just looked back at the horizon. "Thinking." "About what?" "Stuff" "What kind of stuff?" She looked over at him, "You." He raised a eyebrow in confusion. Pu giggled, "After all the times I've pointed a gun and yelled at you, normal people would have left, but you stayed." Trunks sweat dropped, "Well, I not normal." She looked away, smile still plastered on her face, "Yah, now we do have some thing in common." "And we both couldn't sleep." Pu looked back at him, concern in her eyes, "Why couldn't you sleep?" This time he looked away to the stars. "I was thinking about you too." "And exactly what were you thinking about me?" He shrugged, "What all you had to go through, with your father and sisters and that demon world. I'm glad that's all over."

Trunks looked over at her, she was frowning. "But it's far from over. It's calling me. The land of the dead. It knows it lost its ruler, it needs another, and it wants me, that is the other reason I'm out here, it keeps me awake. It needs me to survive and it will even get me in my sleep if it has to." Before she could stop him, Trunks hugged her. Pu just relaxed in his arms, she was too tired to fight back anyway. "You can never go back, you must stay here. If not for me then for your family." She shook her head, "Even if I try too resist, it's my home land and it will find one way to get itself a new ruler." She said in just a whisper. 

Trunks looked at her with questioning eyes, but still refused to let her go, "Homeland?" Pu looked into his eyes, then away, now it seemed wrong to keep all these things from him. Plus she knew that she would tell him sooner or later. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Trunks relaxed his grip on her seeing that she wasn't going anywhere. "My mom wasn't part demon, she was all demon. Father was assigned to kill her, but fell in love with her. The people he worked for found out and killed her themselves, but she had me before they could. But my mother wasn't just any demon but the queen of demons. So my father was going to be turned into a demon and take the throne, you see some demons go crazy when they don't have any one to call master. He was able to escape, although he was now part demon. My father didn't want to rule demons; he really didn't like them. So he ran away to here with me, some how raised me to fight and kill and how to pull my full demon powers out. Then he had my sisters, then one day they found him. When he was teaching me, there were 5 of them, they called themselves the High demons. They injected my father with something and just left saying he would find his way. That's when he told me to kill him, that if I didn't, he would become ruler of demons and kill every one. So I killed him"

She finished a few tears stained Trunks's shirt. He held her tight, but in a gentle way. "It's ok, all it sounds like is that we have to do is kill those High demon people right?" Pu threw her arms around his neck, "Oh, thank you!"

Pu pulled away a bit. She had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist supporting her on her tiptoes. She blushed a little, their faces only a few inches apart "Could you please let me go now?". Trunks chuckled, "Never been this close to a guy have you?" Pu turned even redder. Then she leaned forward catching his lips. Trunks was a little surprised by the movement, but soon got over it and kissed back. The kissed went one like that for a while, but was broken by Pu's flinch. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "My arm." He looked at the blood soaked sleeve, all the moving had caused the bandage to break. He picked her up, "Then we'll just have to get you inside." Pu glared at him, "My arm has nothing to do with my legs, you can put me down." He looked at her, "Oh, but both are connected to your beautiful body." Pu blushed and looked at the floor, then let herself get carried into the house and into her bedroom.

Trunks quickly re-bandaged the arm and kissed Pu on the nose. As he was walking to the door, he heard Pu mutter some thing, "Could you repeat that please?" She looked down at the ground, "Youcouldsleepinheretonightifyouwant." It took him a while to figure out her speeded response, but he smiled, "Sure I'll get my sleeping bag." With that he ran into the other room, over the snoring Goku, grabbed his bag and headed back to Pu's room. When he got in there, she was sitting on her bed with her blanket on her lap, she smiled once more, then started to comb her hair out. He probably would never get over that smile, the one that melted his heart and filled the room with light and the one that came from a pyro-manic that loved to kill. She currently had her hair down and was combing it. Trunks went to the side of the bed and sat down by her. He ran his hand through her hair, it felt like silk. Pu looked into his eyes, "Promise you'll never leave me." Trunks said, "Never." He leaned in close to her face, resting his forehead on hers'. They kissed again, a little more deeply this time. With that, Trunks slid to the floor, "Night." he whispered, he heard a faint 'night' then the sound of slowed breathing. It didn't take long till he was asleep also, dreaming of his mew found love.


	3. Author's note

AN: Ok that was the first half of my story now if you would please review so I know if to or not to post the second half. Thanks a lot, Yasha-ryu ^.^ ha, ha!


End file.
